The present invention provides an apparatus for coupling two sections of tubing, shafts, or bars of differing diameters. The tubing sections referred to in the remainder of this description are graphite or steel sections joined to form a golf club shaft. However, the choice of tubing sections used to form golf club shafts is exemplary only, and the apparatus of the present invention may be used to join tubing, shafts, or bars for any other device or purpose as appropriate, made of metallic, composite, plastics, natural materials, or any combination thereof. The term “shaft” is used generically to refer to any of the foregoing.
It may be desirable to join two shaft sections made of different materials, of different sizes, or otherwise having different properties, for a variety of reasons. In the case of golf clubs, graphite and steel shafts each have their particular advantages and disadvantages. By making a single shaft including shaft members of each material, the positive attributes of each material may be maximized while minimizing the relative disadvantages of each material. A discussion of the desirability of different properties of different shaft materials and the factors that go into designing and choosing shaft sections is beyond the scope of this patent. However, the shaft sections chosen must nevertheless be joined.